The Glitch of Zero
by King Kimi
Summary: Part of the Baby Bear / HōIS Fanfic Shared Universe. Two very different beings. One, real and mystical. The other, artificial and digital. Though different, very similar. One, a failure. The other, a mistake. This is the tale of two young girls who want to be far more than what they were consider. Two worlds. This is the story of Louise the Zero and Vanellope the Glitch.


.

* * *

.

 _ **The Glitch of Zero**_

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _A Glitch in Magic_

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _The Familiar of Zero_ or _Wreck-It Ralph_

.

* * *

.

In the land of Halkeginia, it was daybreak for the Tristian Academy of Magic and the day was about to begin for one young mage. The third daughter of the Vallière family, **Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière** , awoke to the morning sunshine that gently kissed the face of the sleeping noble girl. Soon after, Louise began to prepare for her day, first by brushing long wavy pink hair, then she begun to dress herself. A young lady with long curly pink hair was descending from what was possibly the sky. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long black cape reaching her feet, a black skirt, a pair of long black stocking-like socks, and black shoes. Finally, Louise picked up her wand.

.

* * *

.

Louise proceeded to report to class. Louise decide to sit in the back where she listened to the new professor introduce herself and begin the lessons.

"Congratulations, everyone, on making it to your second year. I am **Mrs. Chevreuse** and I have been engaged to teach here at Tristian's Magical Institute." Professor Chevreuse introduced. "My element is earth and my codename is **Chevreuse the Red Moon**. For the next two terms, I will be teaching you all about earth-based magic. Now, what are the four basic elements of magic?" A young blonde noble boy raised his hand while making the most unattractive, immasculine moan ever.

"The four elements are air, water, earth, and fire," answered the mageling. "Also, just by coincidence, my element happens to be earth, just like you, Madame. **Guiche de Grammont** at your service. My codename is **Brass**." Guiche then placed his rose-like wand in his mouth as he slightly ran his hand through his hair all the while saying, "Pleased to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Grammont," Chevreuse nodded. "Earth magic is directly involved in the revitalization of all things. To help you understand that principle, you will all now memorize a spell of basic alchemy." Professor Chevreuse put three pebbles on to her desk and pulled out her wand.

.

" _Ren in yon._ "

.

The students gasped in astonishment as the three pebbles turns into a metal of a golden color.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed a redhead bombshell of a mage. "Did you turn them into gold?"

"No, dear," Chevreuse responded. "Brass."

"Oh, right." The girl said, disappointed. Chevreuse put her wand away as she said, "Now let's see if one of you can cast this spell." Chevreuse looked around the room, finally leave on Louise.

"You over there," she called to Louise, earning a gasp of fear from the class. "The one taking notes." Louise then looked up from notes after she noticed Chevreuse was speaking to her.

"What is your name?" Chevreuse asked.

"Louise, ma'am." Louise replied. She then placed her quill onto the desk and proceed to stand. "My name is Louise Françoise de la Vallière." Amongst the students shivering and groaning in fear, a pudgy boy mage raised.

"Um, excuse, ma'am." croaked the student. Chevreuse looked to him and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I think it would be better if you picked someone else." The boy received the agreement of the entirety of the class, apart from the elephant in the room.

"It's too dangerous to let her try," implied the redhead. "Let me do it!" Louise officially became annoyed at the redhead's statement and slowly grew angrier.

" _Dangerous_?" Chevreuse said, amused. "So what alchemy is dangerous?"

" **I'M THE ONE SHE PICKS, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT!** " Louise shouted, earn a "well said" from the professor and a choir of fear from fellow students who had begun move about their seats, as if routine. A blue haired magette, while reading a book, vacated the room. Louise stepped up to the brass pebbles and pulled out her wand. The class shrunk back in fear.

"Please, Louise," The redhead begged, "stop it."

" _You're_ distracting me," scorned Louise, "So be quiet!" The redhead gasped, as if she was talked that way before. Louise simply turned her back to Professor Chevreuse.

"Now, Louise," instructed the fool of a teacher. "Think hard about the metal you to turn this into." Louise looked at three pebbles and pointed her wand.

.

" _Ren in yon._ "

.

The triplet of pebbles began to glow as the room was engulfed in a bright light.

.

* * *

.

Elsewhere, in highest tower of the school, the old headmaster and his beautiful, spectacled, green-haired secretary were conversing in peace.

"Another year has started with no particular problems that need to be dealt with." The old man sighed.

"It couldn't be better." His secretary replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"As the institute's headmaster," said the old educator, "I could not have wished for a more peaceful beginning." The then began to pull out his smoke pipe that was as white as his long white beard. His secretary pulled out her wand and levitated the pipe from the headmaster's mouth. The headmaster puffed smoke as he gently stroked his beard.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see." He mused, lifting himself from his seat.

"Taking care of your health is part my job here," The secretary answered, still only paying to her work, "and smoking is bad." The headmaster walked up to the secretary and placed his wrinkled hand onto her rear.

"Are you going to take away one of the few pleasures this old man has left in his life, Miss Longueville?" **Miss Longueville** simply replied, "Please stop touching my buttocks, sir." After seeing he was caught red-handed, the old man began to pace to and fro, pretending to be senile.

"And stop acting like you are senile every time you are caught behaving badly." The old man suddenly stopped pacing as a lantern lit up in his head.

"Oh, I just remembered!" He recollected. "Tomorrow is the annual familiar summoning ritual for all the sophomore students." Longueville merely clicked her tongue in irritation and muttered, "Damn geezer." While Miss Longueville's guard was down, a white mouse crawled out of her skirt from between her legs as the old explained familiar spirits.

"A familiar is a mage's lifelong servant, friend, and companion, as well as one's eyes and ears in the world." The mouse ran up to the old man's hand as he was in crouching position to pick up the little rodent. "Ah, my dear familiar, **Motsognir**. Our journey together has been a long one." The mouse began to talk to him in a readable language.

"Oh, I see, white" The old man spoke to the mouse, able to understand him. "White as snow you say." Miss Longueville made a small squeal, closing her legs quickly. "Well, I think Miss Longueville would look much better in lacey black then plain white cotton, don't you think so, Motsognir?"

"Lord Osmond," Longueville scolded. "if you ever do that to me again, I will report it to the royal family." **Old Man Osmond** turn to his trusty secretary and said, "Ha! Don't get so upset because someone peeped at your precious little panties. It's attitudes like that kept you a spinster." Miss Longueville gasped in disbelief and in anger, began to step on Osmond who began to beg for forgiveness. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and felt throughout the entirety of the school. Osmond looked up from his kneeling position.

"Was that …" Osmond asked.

"Yes, sir." Longueville responded. "I do believe it was."

"You mean the third girl from the Vallière family?"

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, the classroom which Louise was in looked as if it had just gone through a bombing, with the smoke replacing the oxygen so dearly needed and semi-unconscious students sprawled all over. At the front, Louise stood with her uniform in terrible condition, holding what remained of her wand. Her face was a mixture of shock and disappointment. As students began to struggle up, the now enraged redhead, who was protected from the blast by a chivalrous noble boy, raised her head to yell at pink-haired magette.

"What is the matter with you!?" The redhead shouted. Not wanting to admit to the damage done to her pride by her own failure, Louise pridefully turned away from her fellow classmates and said while rubbing her cheek with a handkerchief, "I guess I messed up a little bit." Louise response irked the enrage magette.

"What part of this is a little?" The pudgy mage questioned.

"Your magical success rate to date has been zero!" Guiche exclaimed.

" **Louise the Zero**!" The redhead angrily mocked. With closed eyes, Louise continued to rub her face as she huffed with arrogance until she looked down upon the unconscious form that was Professor Chevreuse who most likely regrets her decision.

.

* * *

.

Soon after, Louise was just leaving Osmond's office when she heard what she considered to be the most irritating voice in the world.

"So," The redhead from earlier began. "What's the story?" Apologies to you, dear readers, for not mentioning introducing you earlier, but this seductively arrogant redhead is **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst** who now stood on flight of stairs in front of Louise accompanied by a blonde female mage named **Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency** and **Tabitha** , the near silent blue-haired mage who left the class before the explosion. She was, once again, reading a book, looking completely uninterested.

"Another trip to the detention room," Kirche instigated further, "or are they finally expelling you? Just kidding." Kirche and Montmorency began to arrogantly laugh as if Kirche said a very funny joke. Louise scowled, but simply closed her eyes and continued the steps while saying, "They decided not to punish me."

"What!?" They both said.

"Why not?" Kirche asked.

"They said it was partially the teacher's fault for making me do it even though after all the students in the class tried to stop her." Barely, holding it in, Kirche and Montmorency began to laugh again. Louise stopped her trek downward when she became parallel to the trio's location on the stairs.

"I'm just have a bad day," Louise gritted, "that's all."

"Yeah," Kirche mocked, "well, you're always having a bad day. You can't even get a real codename, _Louise the Zero_!"

"Why don't you be quiet!" Louise snapped with irritation.

"Tomorrow should be fun. I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you manage to summon." Louise snapped her head to the trio's direction, earning a surprised hum from Kirche and Montmorency.

"OH, YEAH!? WELL, I'M CONFIDENT IN ONE SPELL! THE SUMMONING SPELL! SUMMON SERVANT!" She boasted. Kirche and Montmorencygasped in confusion and shock. "Just you watch. I'll conjure up a familiar that is divine and beautiful and powerful and it will be better than anything any of you could cook up and then we'll see who's laughing!" With that, Louise continued on her way. Surprise soon turned back to confusion as Kirche turned to her best friend, who was silent the entire discussion.

"What do you think, Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"I don't know," was Tabitha's only reply.

.

* * *

.

Later that evening, Kirche was thinking over her confrontation with Louise as she bathed.

"Very strange." Kirche thought to herself. "Considering her past, how could she be so confident?" Kirche paused. "Maybe she… Nah! No way. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Is it that time already?" She exclaimed. "Wait a minute Stix, I'll be right there."

"Kirche," said a familiar yet unexpected voice. "It's me, **Palestine**." Kirche put her hand to her mouth.

"That's right," she remembered, "Stix is coming tomorrow." Kirche then grabbed her wand and levitated her towel around her bare body. "I'm sorry, Palestine. I'll be there in just a moment." She waved her wand again to levitate her nightwear so she could change.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Louise was in her room changing into her nightgown. After she was done, jumped into her bed face first.

' _Well, I'm confident in one spell! The summoning spell!_ ' Louise remembered.

Louise shoved her face into her pillow and whined, "But I wish I hadn't said so."

.

* * *

.

The day of the annual familiar summoning ritual had finally arrived. Professor Jean Colbert would be observing the class as they summoned their familiars for the first time (outside, of course)

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." Colbert announced. "This is the first test for you all now that you have advanced to the second year here at Tristian's Academy and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with whom you will spend your life living as a nobleman." Louise already had her wand out as if prepared for anything. However, if only she knew how ill prepared she truly was for the events that would change her life and who she was forever.

"All set, Louise?" Kirche appeared out of nowhere behind Louise. "I'm looking forward to what amazing familiar you summon."

"Leave me alone." Louise spat with irritation.

.

* * *

.

Later, almost everyone had finally summoned their familiars. Kirche summoned a salamander, Tabitha summoned a wind dragon, and Montmorency summoned a frog. Guiche summoned … um … what _is_ that thing exactly?

"Alright, then," said Colbert. "has everyone had their turn?"

"No, not quite." Kirche answered. "Miss Vallière hasn't done it." Kirche gave Louise a sly smirk as her very target realized that all eyes were on her. The class soon circled the poor girl who prepared to make her summon.

"Louise the Zero: what do you suppose she'll summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything. We'll just have another explosion and nothing else."

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon up something much more amazing than this, right Louise?"

"Well, of course." Louise pouted, then turned her head. ' _Please, work!_ ' Louise prayed.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in another world, an old man was leaving a building called Litwak's Arcade. **Mr. Litwak** was an older man with receding hair who wore brown pants with a white and black striped shirt, unlike a referee's shirt, as well as a quarter dispenser attached to his belt. He wore glasses and had brown hair with gray in it and a mustache. He had blue eyes with slight dark circles under them. After leaving, inside the arcade (more precisely, the game _Dance Dance Revolution_ ), a young girl stopped dancing.

 **Yuni Verse** has long blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She has large blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She put her hands to her mouth a called, "All clear! The arcade's closed!" In an 16-bit game label _Street Fighter_ , a man uppercutted another while shouting,

.

" _Shōryūken!_ "

.

He had black hair and wore a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, medium length hair, a long red headband, a black martial arts belt and bare feet. The man he punched had sparring gloves and bright red gi with the sleeves ripped off. His gi had the sleeves neatly removed. He had dyed-blonde hair and long eyebrows and he wore a black belt at his waist and was barefooted.

"Whoo," the white gi man hung his head. "What a day! So, you wanna head to Tapper's, Ken?"

"If you're buy, Ryū." **Ken Masters** replied. You see, what people don't about games is that the characters we know and love … have their own lives long after arcade hours. This was the **true** world inside the thirty-four games of Litwak's Arcade. This was the world … of Game Central Station.

.

* * *

.

Inside a game labeled _Sugar Rush_ , a nine-year-old girl was messing with a … homemade kart. This girl was **Vanellope von Schweetz** , the **Glitch** of _Sugar Rush_. She had long raven-black hair with candy sprinkled over it in a high ponytail. She also had fair skin and hazel eyes that were rather large with an anime influence. She carried a slender body and an overbite, as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose.

Her design was inspired by Japanese anime influences, notably by the art style of Chibi. Vanellope's signature "glitch" outfit was a mint green hoodie, with a brown double-layered skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup, green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots. Her leggings were mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They were designed to resemble candy cane stripes. Her hoodie laces and stitches were red and resemble licorice candies, such as Twizzlers. Underneath her hoodie was a violet shirt. Her high ponytail was tied with a Twizzler. The pink squiggles under her boots resemble icing.

Vanellope continued to work on her "kart" when, suddenly, sixteen karts appeared out of nowhere and surround the Glitch, who looked up with a growing smile. Vanellope stood up and dusted off her pants as the _Sugar Rush_ Racers got out of their karts and surrounded the little homeless lady.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope exclaimed with cheer. For those who desire an explanation for what is happening, earlier Vanellope had snuck into one of the racers houses and "borrowed" one of their gold coins. Vanellope looked at the three racers before her.

The young boy on the left had fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wore a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it. He also wore brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer had peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves.

On the right was a young, fair skinned girl with green eyes. She wore a pink jacket and skirt with a brown diagonally striped shirt beneath it. She also wore brown leggings with pink polka dots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cupcake hat with a candle on the top. She also wore her mint green hair in two low pigtails.

In between the two glaring kids, the boy's fists on his hips, the girl's arms crossed, was another girl. Tan-skinned with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet had a green brim and her collar was also green. She had blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara.

"Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis," Vanellope greeted respectively from right to left, "you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh?" Vanellope jumped to right to reveal her kart, exclaiming, "Well, here it is, the _Lickity Split_." The kart looked like she built it herself.

"Built it myself," nailed it! Vanellope jumped into her kart. "Fastest pedal-power west of the whack-a-mole. Check her out." The Racers gave her "Oh, my God" looks as the Glitch started to pedal while squeezing her bike horn. Taffyta, the obvious leader, was the first to snap out of her stupor of disgust and disbelief.

"Oh, Vanellope," the taffy themed racer sighed. "It's so … _you_." Candlehead and Rancis looked at each other briefly and giggled, then looked back at Vanellope as Taffyta continued while liking her strawberry lollipop. "But, you have to back out of the race. Yeah."

"Oh no, I-I don't," Vanellope jumped out of her kart smugly with her hands in her hoodie. "You know, cuz I paid my fee and I'm on the board. So yeah, I'm definitely racing." Taffyta flicked her lollipop away.

"Yeah. Well, King Candy says glitches can't race." Taffyta crossed her arms, her partners narrowing their eyes. Vanellope's body decided to betray her. Her body spasmed and deteriorated into the pixels and codes that make up the inner-workings of video game characters. Said pixels appeared in a nearby locations, different from where Vanellope was standing prior before returning.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta." Vanellope argued, continuing to glitch. "I've just got pixlexia, okay?"

"The rules are there for a reason Vanellope," Taffyta stated as she jumped into the _Lickity Split_ pretended to drive. "To protect us. See, I'm you. I'm in my weird little car and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once and then, all of sudden," Taffyta begins to jerk around violently, "Oh no. I'm gl-gl-gl, gl-gl-gl- **glitching**!" With one fierce pull, Taffyta ripped off the steering wheel, upsetting Vanellope.

"Hey!" Vanellope glitched.

"See?" Taffyta smiled. "You're an accident just waiting to happen." Taffyta threw the steering wheel at Vanellope. Another racer, **Jubileena Bing-Bing** , decided to join, making jerking motions of her own.

Jubileena Bing-Bing was a pretty, young girl characterized by her candied cherry theme. She had bright crimson hair that was pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head with bead bobbles. In addition, she wore a sugared cherry helmet with a red visor for racing. She also wore a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small, red jacket and frilled, red skirt with cherries at the end. Her leggings were a lighter shade of deep pink and she wore ruby-colored boots with green-striped and red-polka-dotted legwarmers. Jubileena had a soft, vermilion skin tone with rosy cheeks and mahogany eyes.

"Oh no!" She cried with a smile. "I gl-gl-glitch, too." She smacked the waffle cone hood off the engine. The other racers joined in, tearing the _Lickity Split_ apart, Vanellope begging for them to stop. Vanellope glitched Taffyta away from the kart and cried, "Please! I just want to race like you guys!"

.

.

 **"** _ **My servant that exists in this vast universe!**_ **"**

.

.

Taffyta glared at Vanellope and walked towards her, making the Glitch back away.

"You will never be a racer."

.

.

 **"** _ **My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call!**_ **"**

.

.

"You will never be _anything_!"

.

.

" _ **I wish for you, servant, from the very bottom of my heart!**_ **"**

.

.

"Because you're a _glitch_ …"

.

.

" _ **Answer my guidance …**_ **"**

.

.

"… and that's all you'll ever be!"

.

.

.

"… _**and … APPEAR!**_ **"**

.

.

Taffyta pushed Vanellope only for a strange, green sphere to appear behind, drawing the Racers' attention with surprise. Vanellope fell into the sphere and after that, the sphere vanished, Vanellope along with it. Taffyta was the first to recover from her shock as she did the one would have thought she'd do.

"V-Vanellope?" She called the Glitch's name. Soon she was joined by all the other Racers who started panic like her and began to search for Vanellope in desperation. Because honestly, though they bully her, they actually _do_ care for Vanellope well-being. It the reason they bully and try to keep her from racing. Just like the rules … they do it to protect her.

.

* * *

.

Louise closed her eyes and raised her wand to the air.

.

" _My servant that exists in this vast universe!_ "

.

Her class looked on at her in confusion.

"What kind of spell is that?" Montmorency asked.

"Whatever it is," Guiche commented. "It's original, that's for sure."

.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish for you, servant, from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!_ "

.

Louise waved her wand in a circle twice and slashed forward, resulting in another explosion.

"I told you that was going to happen." One student coughed.

All the students were coughing as they tried to recover from the smoke created by Louise's explosion.

"Ah! Hey," Guiche said, "are you alright, Montmorency?" However, Montmorency was paying no heed to her lover.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Montmorency answer by pointing over where Louise stood, but what he shocked him about as much as everyone else.

"What?"

Lying unconscious at Louise's feat … was a girl. She had long raven-black hair with candy sprinkled over it in a high ponytail. She also had fair skin and carried a slender body and an overbite, as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose. She wore the strangest clothes the nobles have ever seen.

She was wearing a mint green hooded shirt that seemed rather thick, with a brown double-layered skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup, green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots. Her leggings are mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They kind of resembled candy cane stripes. The laces and stitches on her hooded shirt were red and resembled licorice candies. Underneath her hoodie is a violet shirt. Her high ponytail was tied with … was that ACTUAL licorice? The pink squiggles under her boots resemble icing.

"A human?" Montmorency asked.

"Look how she is dressed," a boy said. "She looks like a peasant."

"Yes, a peasant." Guiche agree. Louise's eye twitched out from disbelief and frustration. However, the feelings died with what she was about to say as she noticed that the girl was crying in her sleep. Louise recognized those kinds of tears.

.

 _They were the same tears Louise shed at night._

.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Chapter II - Vanellope von Schweetz

 **AN:** This … is probably going to be the weirdest yuri harem anyone will ever read. I don't know what's possessing me to make it a yuri harem around Vanellope, I just as confused as you. So, Louise has summoned Vanellope. Will Vanellope try to get back to _Sugar Rush_ or will she declare Tristian her new home? Guess all you can do is find out. I hope you enjoyed this. Frankly, this is the first _Wreck-It Ralph_ fanfiction I have written in a long time and the first _Wreck-It Ralph_ crossover I have written … well … ever. Also do you think Louise and Vanellope are going to get along? Do you think I did _The Familiar of Zero_ and _Wreck-It Ralph_ justice so far? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. And with that, this is King Kimi saying: See ya later, Storytellers.


End file.
